Moments
by Breath-of-Ice
Summary: A collection of Matt and Sarah oneshots. Will update when can. Looking for ideas!
1. Favorite

Ice: Hiya! Wow…my lazy meter has been off the charts recently…I wrote this for no real reason. Maybe it was because I've been obsessed with 7th Heaven recently or maybe it's because my favorite couple is never mentioned in 7th Heaven anymore  or maybe I was bored and felt like writing a one-shot or maybe the planets were all aligned or something. Whatever the reason here is my one-shot. Enjoy!

Time Frame: After Lucy has her baby

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 7th Heaven, enter witty comment here.

**Moments** By: Ice

Lucy Kinkick walked into the kitchen and groaned. It was the middle of a hot spring day and her daughter just woke up crying from her nap. While Lucy was down here making a bottle for her, Kevin was with the baby trying really hard to make her stop crying.

"Why the long face?" Sarah Camden asked. That's right. Matt and Sarah were visiting from New York. She was always glad to see her brother and sister-in-law, just not at the moment.

"Why the long face!? I have a little crying baby up in my apartment, Kevin and I are both exhausted and we haven't slept and eaten in days. And tonight we were supposed to have a romantic evening out, but the sitter canceled on us at the last minute!" Lucy said and then heaved a heavy sigh.

Curiosity suddenly struck Lucy. The thought of her own romantic evening spoiled made her wonder…was Matt ever romantic? "Does Matt ever do anything romantic for you?" Lucy asked. _Maybe this will give me some ideas of what to surprise Kevin with sometime…_

Sarah seemed surprised at the question and she slowly began formulating her answer. "Well, usually we're both so tired we can barely say 'Goodnight' let alone do anything romantic, but there was this one time…"

FLASHBACK

Sarah closed the door louder than usual, not that she noticed or cared. Her patients had been real pains today, you try dealing with a man who complains every five minutes and a woman who thinks everything in the book is wrong with her, for EIGHT HOURS STRIGHT! The cold December evening didn't help matters much, especially the fact that the roads were covered in snow and everyone had to drive five miles an hour.

But now she was home. Then of course she remembered the essay that was due on Friday. She was only half-finished with it! And today was Thursday! She groaned. And as if on cue, Matt Camden, her husband, appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Tough day?" He asked.

"You don't even want to know. And I have that stupid essay due. I'll be in the bedroom working if you need me." Sarah responded, walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

She came out a few hours later, the essay finally finished expect for a few finishing touches. She was quite astonished at what lay before her. Their tiny dining room table was very fancy looking; a small white tablecloth lay on it. In the center of the table was a bouquet of pink roses. There were two red candles burning on either side of the center piece.

"What's all this?" Sarah asked. Matt, who had been sitting, got up and sat Sarah down in the seat across from him. "Are you hungry?" Matt asked. She nodded and Matt went into the kitchen and brought back a plate of pasta for her and himself. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the food was put in front of her. Sarah wolfed it down quickly.

Matt cleared the table and sat Sarah down on the couch. He went into their bedroom and came back with a farley large black box. He took a seat on the couch right next to Sarah and she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He handed her the box and whispered, "Open it." She sat up, complied and was greeted by a wonderful sight.

Inside the box were a single red rose and a case file. She smiled at the rose and slowly pulled out the case file. She flipped it open and her smile grew. The case file didn't contain data on patients but a bunch of love notes and letters, all scribbled on what looked like patient's half finished data charts.

"I wrote all of these when I was bored, upset, saw you passing by, really whenever. I love you Sarah, forever and alwa-"He was unable to finish because Sarah had decided to kiss him.

END FLASHBACK

"…And that's it. The is the most romantic moment I've ever had." Sarah finished. Lucy sighed again, "That's nice…" She said and left to take the baby bottle back to Kevin.

Sarah walked back out to the living room of the Camden house and stood looking at the pictures on the mantle. She jumped slightly as two arms wrapped around her waist, "Hello Sarah," Matt said, "What were you talking to Lucy about?"

"Just my favorite moment."

The End

Ice: Weird one-shot no? I was originally going to rip off this idea by another author named Amalie I think that's how you spell it but thought of something else instead Psst. Go read her stories…even if you don't like the Miroku/Sango paring, her stories rock! Let me know what you thought. Hit the review button!


	2. Moonlight

Ice: Ok! Yet another random one-shot because you asked for it. I know how annoying it is when you want someone to update and they won't. May not be my best work but this idea has been floating around in my head for awhile…

Fire: May not be your best work? Like you have best work!

Earth: Shush! I'm trying to SLEEP!

Ice: My muses/minions of doom…SHUT UP!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 7th Heaven. The show and its characters belong to blah, blah, blah…

'**Moonlight' **By: Ice

_Have you ever noticed how moonlight changes an image of something? Moonlight can make that chair with a coat on it a fire-breathing monster or some other scary creature. Moonlight hardly ever makes something look beautiful beyond reason..._

Matt Camden awoke with a gentle start. He was sweating and his heart was racing, which was unusual for him. It took him a moment to get his bearings and remember that he was in his family's home in Glen Oak, not the apartment in New York that he shared with his wife.

Speaking of his wife, Sarah Camden, he glanced over at her to make sure she was still asleep and felt a small smile tug at his lips and heart.

She was still asleep, thankfully, and more beautiful than ever. The moonlight streaming through the window fell gracefully across her face, like only moonlight can, accentuating her soft, gentle features. Her curly brown hair was fanned out onto the feather pillow she was sleeping on, the light making it glimmer.

Her eyelids hid her sparkling brown eyes from view. Her eyebrows, curved slightly in a questioning look, just added to her already growing beauty. Her cheeks, a slight red brushing across them, were as soft as baby skin. Her lips, the ones that Matt loved to kiss so much, were slightly apart allowing life-sustaining oxygen in. The rest of her was covered by the plain sheets on the bed.

Matt sighed after glancing at her. The sweating had stopped and as had is racing heart, like it always did when he thought of her. He slipped back under the covers and was almost asleep when he felt a light weight curve into him. "Ummrr…Matt," Sarah sighed as she leaned into him. He smiled slightly to himself, wrapped his arms around his wife and fell into a deep sleep.

**Fin**

Ice: So what did you think? Don't even ask where that beginning came from for I have no clue. Want me to write more one shots? Then please review… if you have the time.


	3. Truth

Truth

Breath-of-Ice

"I did nothing of the sort! You know THAT!" Matt Camden shouted across the hall to his wife, who was sitting in the bedroom.  
"How can I believe you after all that has been happening recently? You know that our relationship is rocky as it is." Sarah, his wife, responded.

"There they go arguing…again." Ruthie Camden stated.  
"That's all they've been doing since they got here. I wish they would just stop." Her brother Simon agreed.  
It was winter time at the Camden home, after Hanukkah but not close enough to Christmas to make Sarah feel uncomfortable. Matt and Sarah had, somehow, gotten time off from the hospital and had decided to come down and see their families/in-laws. It was supposed to be a happy vacation for everyone. But the minute the pair stepped into the home, they hadn't stopped arguing. What perplexed (and worried) everyone was _why _were they fighting?  
"We have to do something about this…and _now,_" Lucy, who had come down the stairs, joined in the conversation, "if Savannah wakes up one more time because of them yelling at each other, I don't know what I'll do!"  
"Ok but what can we do?" Simon asked.  
"I think I might have a plan…" Ruthie responded

The ticked off couple came down the stairs to stare at an empty breakfast table. And an empty living room and heck, an empty house!  
"Where is everyone?" Sarah asked her equally confused husband.  
"I have no idea. Maybe they went out or something. Let's go see if the cars in the garage." The two walked over to the door that lead to the garage and found it…locked.  
Slightly startled by that fact they went and tried the front door, the back door and the side door and found them all locked.  
"Ok…so we're locked into your parent's house, now what?" Sarah asked.  
"Hey what's this?" Matt asked, grabbing something off of the fridge. It was a sheet of paper with:  
'Matt & Sarah,  
We're tired and frankly quite worried about all of the fighting between you two. We want it to stop so we locked you in the house and am not letting you out until you make-up.  
Love,  
Your family/in-laws'

"Ruthie! Lucy! Let us out right now!" Matt shouted to the deafening silence of the home.  
"I don't think that anyone is here Matt. Maybe we should just do as the letter requests or at least try."  
"I guess you're right…so what's wrong with us and our marriage?"  
"I don't really understand it either, I mean, we get along so well but after that whole Heather thing that happened during the summer…I just don't know anymore." Sarah took a seat on a small couch. Matt came and sat next to her.  
"Look, I'm sorry about Heather. I can't say that enough, really. But, _nothing _like that will ever happen again. _Ever._ I love you Sarah. I just want to be with _you. _You and no one else. I can't stand to see you upset like this."  
"I know that it won't happen again but it still scares me. And then I saw you talking to that intern and I just freaked out."  
"Is this what your upset about?"  
Sarah nodded.  
"That intern just wanted some help with a chart, she already has a boyfriend and she knew that I was married." He glanced down at his wedding ring as he said this. Matt reached his arm up and wrapped it around Sarah's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He smiled as the scent of her came drifting through his nose. She turned to him and looked into his eyes.  
"We're just going to have to start trusting each other more." She said and leaned her head into his chest.

_Fin _

Ice: Yes…this was strange and turned out totally differently than I thought it would so that leaves me with another idea to make another one-shot with. YAY!

Earth: What's with the cheering?

Water: Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep. Review's are greatly appreciated!


	4. Mistletoe

Breath-of-Ice

Ice: Yes, this is a seasonal fic being written out of season, but I don't care.

Fire: Do you ever?

Ice: No…not really, good point. Be sure to check out the end notes for some important information! On with the story!

_Mistletoe_

The one thing that every person knows, regardless of religion, is the story behind mistletoe. The green plant with the berries that you hang in a doorway and when two people are under it, they are supposed to kiss. Sarah had never had it in her home growing up (Why would she?) but she could still recognize it and to be truthful…she was getting sick of it! It was all over the hospital put up, she assumed, by single doctors and nurses who would stand under it during their breaks trying to get someone to kiss them. Sarah didn't have time for this. Winter cold/sick season.

It was late, almost midnight, and Sarah and Matt were still at the hospital. But, for the first time in ages it seemed, it had quieted down enough that they could finally relax. Sarah was standing at the empty nurse's station, minding her own business when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and pull her close.

It was Matt of course. And he smiled down at her and asked, "And how are you Mrs. Camden?"  
Sarah smiled back at him, "Ok, I guess," she relaxed into him and let her chart fall half-finished onto the table top, "just tired, worried, slightly irritated. The usual."  
"What's bothering you?" Matt asked, turning Sarah so that she was facing him.  
"Nothing really…I don't know why it's bothering me to be truthful. Mistletoe. That darn mistletoe. It has all of the nurses and doctors just…not themselves. I can't enter a room without having someone standing right in the doorway, waiting for a certain person. And if that person comes…ugh! I have to stand there while they kiss. It's driving me up the wall!"

Matt's eyes went from understanding to mischievous all in the blink of an eye.  
"Hmmm…so that explains it…nothing we can really do about it though. I--"  
_Beep! Beep! _Matt's pager went off. He glanced down at it and then looked back to his wife. "That's not fair! Just when I was getting comfortable too! Sorry…can we continue this when we go home?" Sarah nodded in agreement. Then Matt did something he normally didn't do when they were at work, he glanced around, saw that no one was there, leaned down and captured her lips with his. Sarah was slightly surprised, but was in no mood to reject him. As the kiss started to get deeper, Matt broke it just as unannounced as it had come and went to go check on his patient. Sarah stood there in a daze briefly thinking, _he needs to do that at work more often! _Shaking her head, she went back to pick up her fallen chart and saw a sprig of mistletoe.

_Fin_

Ice: In case you didn't catch what happened at the end Matt kissed Sarah under some mistletoe. As always please review. I'll answer reviews next one-shot. But now for a very important message from your authoress! Do you have an idea of something to happen between Matt and Sarah? Do you want it to become a full-fledged one-shot? Then please when you submit a review give me your idea and I'll write a one shot using it! Yes. I will give you credit so please submit an idea…I'm totally out right now…


	5. Thankful

Breath-of-Ice

Ice:Hello! It's been awhile huh? Well wait no more for I come baring a new one-shot! confetti falls from sky  
Because it is Thanksgiving I have come back with a Thanksgiving themed story. Please enjoy and review if you get the chance. Thanks.

Fire: Ugh…I hate confetti…

Earth: The confetti! IT BURNS!

Ice: …

_Thankful_

Matt inhaled the deep and rich smells cascading through his parent's house in Glen Oak California. He untangled himself from his wife, Sarah, and got dressed. He kissed the top of her head and went down the stairs.

Upon reaching the landing Matt saw his mother, Annie, standing over the stove stirring a pot. She glanced up at him and said, "Good Morning Matt. Sleep well?" He nodded and came to stand over by her. He peeked into the pot and saw that she was making gravy.

"I _love _Thanksgiving!" His mother said, "All of the good food and family. Hmmm…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's so nice to be home though. It gets kinda lonely sometimes with just Sarah and me." Matt responded.

"That's why you guys should have children. Less lonely for sure."

"Mom, you know that Sarah and I need to finish school first before we think about having children." Matt said, slightly flustered. They stood in silence for a few moments.

Matt's father, Eric, came walking into the room, mumbled a 'good morning' to Matt and kissed Annie's cheek. His head perked up. "Is something burning?" He asked.

Annie's eyes flew to the oven and she saw, much to her surprise, that the oven was omitting a thin, black smoke. "My PIE!" She cried.

Matt smiled at his parents as they tried to salvage the ruined pie. Walking into the living room and sitting on the couch, Matt had the strangest sense of déjà vu about the burning pie. Like it had happened to him and Sarah somewhere…

_FLASHBACK_

It was Matt and Sarah's first November and Thanksgiving together. They had decided to stay home that year and enjoy each other's company instead of trekking all the way to California. There would be plenty more Thanksgivings for them to go to with their families and besides you only have one first Thanksgiving. (AN: Duh!) Matt had suggested ordering food or going out to eat but Sarah said that she was perfectly capable of cooking a meal thank-you-very-much and there was no more talk of it.

That had to have been the worst Thanksgiving food wise ever for either of them. The turkey was dry, the gravy was too lumpy, the skin was still on the potatoes, the sour cranberries were full of seeds and the pie was burnt to a crisp. But Matt didn't complain. He just ate what was put in front of him. He was thankful that Sarah had spent all this time to cook just for him.

The food may have been bad but it's the thought that counts right?

_END FLASHBACK_

"-att…Matt…MATT!" Sarah called bringing Matt back from his daydream. She sat on the arm of the sofa. Matt reached up and stroked her hair. "What had you so engrossed?" Sarah asked.

"Do you remember _our _first Thanksgiving?"

"Oh…don't remind me…please…"

The entire family was gathered around the table. Eric and Annie had the head places at the end of the table, Lucy, Kevin, Savannah, Simon and Rose took up one side of the table and Matt, Sarah, Ruthie, Sam and David the other. As was customary of the Camden family they went around saying what they were thankful for. All in all it was fairly generic, "for my family and this food that God gave us," kind of thing, althrough Kevin's heartfelt thanks for Lucy and Savannah was a nice change of pace.

After grace was said the group started to eat their scrumptious food. Everything was perfect, the turkey was moist and juicy and even the half-burnt pie was still good. Afterwards everyone went spread throughout the house to chat and catch-up. Sarah was going to go off to talk with Lucy when Matt's hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her. She turned expectantly and Matt led her outside into the slightly cold November air.

They sat down on the porch swing for little bit, content to be just together. Finally Matt spoke.

"Sarah, I want to tell you something that I didn't tell you at the table tonight. This is what I'm _really _thankful for." Matt looked straight into her eyes and began,

"Sarah, then one and only thing I'm thankful for this year is…you. After all of what happened this year I was worried that we might not be together this year…that you might have left me permanently this time. I need you. I want you here…with me. Our families are great, but…I would rather spend a million Thanksgivings with dry turkey and burnt pies with you than with my family."

Sarah was speechless for a few moments. She gathered her thoughts and said, "Matt…the only thing that I'm thankful for this year is _you_. I too was worried about what would become of us. For a little while I thought that maybe we weren't meant to be or that we had rushed into our marriage, but…after everything we've been through…I **know **that we are meant to be. I love you. I need you, without you…I just don't know…"

Sarah grabbed Matt's hand and intertwined his fingers with her own. Matt leaned in and kissed Sarah's soft lips. When the kiss was broken, their foreheads still touching, they smiled at each other.

_Fin_

Ice: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And remember! I'm thankful to each and everyone of you for reading this humble little story. Thanks guys!


	6. Memories

Breath-of-Ice

Ice: Welcome back! For those just joining us thanks for taking the time to read this far. It makes me happy that people read this. And to the people who have been reading and reviewing the whole time, thanks to you as well! It also makes me happy that you read this, review and have Matt/Sarah shippage! On with the show…

**Note: **This is set after 'The One Thing' episode and before the 'When Bad Conversations Happen To Good People' episode. Since we already know what's up with Matt, here is what I think that Sarah was going through…

**Note # 2: **This may or may not become a two or three-part shot. When I finish this please review and let me know if you want me to continue on this same sort-of line. You'll get what I mean at the end…

_Memories_

Sarah Camden sat in the hotel room and stared. At what? Her ring. Her gold wedding ring. It sat there, innocently enough, mocking her in silence on the side-table. That had been the first thing that she had done upon entering the hotel room. Sarah pulled the ring and had set it gently on the table. Her finger felt naked without it on. She wanted to reach over and slip it back on her finger…but she didn't.

To get her mind off of this unexpected loneliness, Sarah decided to un-pack her travel bag. She grabbed the shirts off of the top and smiled in spite of herself.

The very first one said something along the lines of 'I Survived Med School Boot Camp'. She remembered when she and Matt had gone to it, thinking it would just be a joke. But that turned out to be a hard weekend for them both. The tasks they were asked to perform were mind-numbing and hard. To top it off the girls and guys had to stay in different cabins. She also remembered how Matt didn't want to sleep without her and how, in the hot, New York summer, the two had met secretly after lights out and slept under a tree, curled up in each other's arms.

She set the shirt lovingly aside and grabbed the next article of clothing. It was a pair of Columbia sweatpants. Her mind was instantly flooded with memories of her and Matt at school. The two studying for tests, doing homework together, kissing behind the library bookshelves when they should have been studying, walking to class hand-in-hand. But while those were good memories she was also reminded of some bad ones. Her and Matt arguing over and answer to a homework question, seeing him talking to another girl, yelling at Matt for not reminding her to study. She dropped the pants like they were a hotplate.

Sarah rubbed her temples. This was the reason she had left the apartment in the first place. She needed to get away from these memories of her husband. She grabbed her purse and started to dig, trying to find some aspirin. Instead she found her keys.

Those keys reminded her more of Matt. The car key, how they had gone together and Matt haggled for almost an hour trying to get a good price for the car. The silly little key chains that Matt had bought her of no real reason, he always used them as an excuse to kiss her and tell her that he loved her. And, finally, the apartment key. The key to the place where they shared their lives together. The place where they had cooked together, spent their first Hanukah together, slept together (on numerous occasions). But this same key also lead to many heartaches for Sarah. The arguments they had, the fights, the yelling.

Her headache worsened. She shoved the keys back into her purse. She rested her head on the pillow of the queen bed she had asked for. And that, within it self was also a reminder. She had gotten a queen because she had been thinking that Matt would sleep in this bed tonight with her. She was thinking how nice it would be to lay her head on his chest and feel his heartbeat against her skin. To hear him whisper into her ear a simple "I love you" or a husky-toned "Sarah…" But she knew the real truth. He wasn't coming. She would be here by herself, haunted by him. He was probably on a plane half-way to Glen Oak by now.

She lay, wallowing in self-pity and sadness for a few moments when it hit her. She had the answer. She knew what she needed. She knew who she needed to talk to. It was him. She repacked her things, quickly so as to not stir-up anymore memories, and grabbed her things. The last thing she pondered over was her wedding ring. Should she put it back on? She shook her head. There was only one person who could put this back on for her. Sarah Camden carefully tucked the precious ring into her pocket and left the room.

_To be continued…_

Ice: So this is going to be continued next time. But what I want to ask is if you guys wanted another one-shot along the lines of this expect more of Matt's memories of Sarah. I'll probably write anyway but I just wanted to ask. Gomen (sorry) for the very paragraph intensiveness this time. I just felt that this was the way to write it. Until next time!


	7. Reminders of You

Breath-of-Ice

**Note: **Second installment of my three part series. Set after "When Bad Conversations Happen to Good People" episode. In my previous one-shot I portrayed Sarah's thoughts about the situation and now here is my take on Matt's. Enjoy!

_Reminders of You_

Matt's head rested against the headboard of the too small bed and sighed. He had just finished talking to his father about his separation from Sarah and some other problems that he was having. His father pledged his help, which relieved him but it also should have lifted his sprits, which it, sadly, did not.

Was that really to be expected though? Sure his parents would give him money to help him financially but everything that they had said about Sarah coming back had not helped him emotionally. He was drowning in a sea of sorrow over his wife's departure and being back in Glen Oak wasn't helping.

Everywhere he looked he was reminded of her.

And this room was the worst.

Matt looked up at the ceiling. He remembered the last time he looked up there. It was when he had first met Sarah. He had been lying in this very bed and thinking about their bright future. The fun they would have, the excitement, the love they would share. He looked at it now and frowned, all of his dreams about her and with her were dashed now.

Shaking his head of the memory, Matt left the room and slowly slipped downstairs. He stopped midway down at the sound of his parent's voices.

"—just still can't believe that she did this to him." Annie, his mother, said.

"Don't fear. I know they'll work it out. It's only a matter of time." Eric, his father, responded, slipping his arm around his wife's shoulders. Matt went back up the stairs. They were probably going to be talking for awhile about this and Matt didn't want to overhear anything more.

He reached for the doorknob to the room and stopped when he saw the flash of gold. His ring. His mind's eye flashed memory after memory associated with it. Sarah looking into his eyes and saying "I do" in their first wedding, the feel of her lips against his skin when she had kissed his ring, when this ring had been ceremoniously removed and put back on. He took his hand and removed it. Grabbing his bag her found a small box and stuck it in there. The memories slowly decreased.

He looked to the bed. There awaited a night of either restless sleep or death by recollections. He needed to be with Sarah. He wanted Sarah. So, why was he in California when his beloved was in New York?

Luggage in tow, Matt raced to the airport.

**Breath: **So, because I am a strange author I actually wrote this _after _I wrote the final installment. That's why it's already up...This may someday be rewritten…


	8. Rekindled Reminiscences

Breath-of-Ice

**Note: **Final installment of 'Memories' and 'Reminders of You'. Sorry for the bouncing back-and-forth of the characters.

_Rekindled Reminiscences_

The first place that Sarah had thought to go was the airport. Her plan was to get a ticket and fly to Glen Oak and see Matt. But half-way there she scratched that plan. What if he had already left? Or he in New York and she in Glen Oak and he thought that she didn't care about him? And did she _really _want to get back together with Matt in front of their families? No. They needed to be alone when this happened. And, she thought, preferably in their apartment.

So, that being the next logical destination, Sarah Glass Camden turned around and headed in the opposite direction.

Matt sat on the plane and reflected. He had left the house briefly after he had talked to his parents. The house held too many memories of Sarah. Things they had said to each other, the taste of her lips upon his late at night, her smile---oh her smile! Matt shook his head. He would be in New York soon and he needed to clear his head and think of what to say to Sarah to bring her back to him.

Matt sighed deeply and leaned his head back against the headrest of his seat. He couldn't help but think…what if Sarah's not there? What if she left New York? What if and this was a big one, what if she was flying to Glen Oak to talk to him? Shaking his head, he tried to relax…

Matt pulled out his apartment key and slowly unlocked and opened the door. The first thing to hit the floor was his bag. There, sitting on the couch, sat the woman who had plagued his thoughts but made his heart soar, his Sarah.

"Sa-Sarah?" He stuttered.

"Yes Matt, I'm here." She said as she got off of the couch and walked over to him. She shut the door and set her head against it, content just to be near him.

"So..." He started

"So…" She finished.

Turning to him, Sarah began, "Come. Sit. We need to talk."

"That's why I came back."

"That's why I did too."

The two walked and sat on either end of the couch. The distance between them seemed vaster than it actually was. He sighed. "Look Sarah. I don't want to argue anymore. About what happened at the hospital…I wasn't trying to show anyone, especially you, up or make my self look better. It just sort of happened that way."

"Matt…I don't know what to say…I _was _mad at you for the hospital thing but…"

"But…"

"But I think it was just a place to channel my worries."

"Worries about what?" Matt asked, scooting closer to Sarah.

"About school, work and the hospital but…mostly…us."

"Why us?"

"Because, sometimes mind you, I think that we may have rushed into our marriage. That…we didn't think it through all of the way. That we were married and didn't know how to tell our parents…Mostly though, that somehow, in one way or another, I would drive you away from me. And Matt, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Sarah. You won't drive me away. In fact when you left I thought that it was me who had driven you away. I was scared and concerned about us. But you came back, I came back. We're here together right now and that's all the counts. I can't promise to squelch your doubts and I'm not saying that more problems won't arise for us but I can say that I love you and that will _never _change." He looked deep into her eyes, trying to convince her that the words he spoke were true.

Sarah moved towards Matt all while reaching into her pocket and pulled out something. She glanced down at it and reached out for Matt's hand. In it she placed her wedding ring. A mixture of emotions flashed across Matt's face. Sacredness, concern, worry, confusion but the most defined emotion was sadness.

"Well…I guess this means that we're o-" Sarah's lips interrupted his train of thought. The feel of her soft lips against his was a much missed sensation. After a few moments he broke away from her, slightly confused. Sarah pressed her finger against his mouth to stop him from speaking.

"I'm _not _leaving you Matt. When I was at my hotel I took it off but you see only _you _can put it back on for me…" Realization passed across his face. He got off of the couch, went to his bag and pulled out a small box. He handed it to Sarah; in it was his wedding ring.

"As you can tell, my only one, can put this back onto my finger…"

"So does this mean that we're having _another _wedding?"

"I guess so…and in that case that means that we can have _another_ honeymoon…"Matt said slyly.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, resting her forehead against his.

"I like the sound of _that_, Mr. Camden."

"As do I, _Mrs. _Camden."

_Fin_

**Breath: **So, tis the end of my three-part series. I hoped that you liked it. I should be back soon with a new one-shot that is out of season, like always….

! Hasta Luego!


End file.
